lagiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac
Isaac Is a character from Lagios, he was originally introduced as a mysterious man with whoms origins or affiliations were unknown but was soon revealed to be one of the Draxus Assassins an assassin group where Ryo came from which was originally lead by Garnet up until her death. Background Not much is yet known about Isaac, however, he is one of the Draxus assassins and works closely with the current leader Naite. Isaac first appears to Jake after he had arrived back in his hometown only to see the place on fire. During his time along with Anna saving the civilians, Jake happened upon Isaac in his attempt to save his close friend Ellen only to be intercepted by Isaac. Isaac would soon take Ellen and vanish with her, making yet another appearance in Falx this time to Iris whom he fought with for a short period of time before unleashing monsters on the town there. He would not be seen again until later where he and Jake would finally face off against one another to decide the fate of Ellen, however, Jake proved no match for the experienced assassin and he was soundly beaten and left near death. Apperence Isaac has mid length hair which is silvery white in color and he wears a pair of black pants along with a tunic which is navy blue in color. He has gray eyes and over his tunic he wears a long black cloak which covers most of it. The black cloak is a piece of clothing which he shares similar with other assassins whom work for the draxus such as Ryo and the masked female assassin. Powers & Abilities Isaac is a deadly individual even among the Draxus assassins. He has a high rank and is favored among the assassins and for very good reasons too. Isaac is one of few who makes use of firearms and prefers guns as his main form of combat, he wields a pair of twin revolver guns which he uses with lethal accuracy and skill. These guns are made to combat foes with superhuman abilities and each bullet shot from it has enhanced piercing capabilities, combined with the fact he incorporates his aura into every shot make this already deadly gun even more lethal to any who aren`t prepared to face off against him. He was shown to easily be able to hold his own against the likes of Jake whom he defeated easily despite Jake being a fairly skilled user in the area of fire magic showing that even magic wielding foes don`t cause Isaac much trouble and he was also able to face off against Iris whom is far stronger than Jake, even being able to land a shot on her, although he notes that he was aiming for a more lethal shot hinting he was aiming to shoot her through the head but she was skilled and quick enough to evade such a lethal shot. It should be noted that like Isaac Iris is also wielder of a Kinmaki Wonder which further shows his prowess with his weapon. However due to his heavy reliance on his guns Isaac is a very poor fighter when it comes to melee combat or fighting up close which is why he tries to avoid being too close to his enemies at all times and prefers to keep his distance as he`d be placed in considerable danger and disadvantage if he is ever forced to engage in close combat. Wild Roulette: An attack where Isaac tosses his gun in the air causing it to spin around wildly in all different directions. The gun then begins to shoot out shots in random spots on it`s own due to being put on auto shot by his aura being put into it. The attack is both risky to the victim and Isaac himself do to the random nature of it. He tends to move out of range of the attack while it is going. Wager Point: An attack used by Isaac showing off his high skill level with his guns he first shots a single shot upwards to a ceiling making the bullet bounce off, after he then follows up by shooting at the floor and he then finishes by shooting at walls on both his right and left side causing the bullets to bounce off causing all four bullets to go and hit his target. Double Blind: An attack used by Isaac he shoots out two bullets so fast that it appears as if he only shot once but in reality he has shot twice with the second bullet shadowing perfectly behind the first making it impossible to see the other bullet. Category:Lagios Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters by Naglfar94